


Fangrai Au Shots

by Firstone33



Series: Fangrai Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, FangRai, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: No one said love was easy especially if you are Claire "Lightning" Farron but nothing was with dealing with one Oerba Yun FangSeries of one shots set in different Alternate Universes and in all three XIII games





	1. The Queen's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other fics may be short and doing this for fun nothing else.
> 
> Lightning might be a bit Ooc but this is fanfiction it gives us liberties to make characters act how we want them to.
> 
> I hope Saber007 you do not mind me using your character Imperatrix Tellus Aldercapt I won't again I just wanted to honor you for giving me inspiration for my imperial princess character.

For years the kingdoms of Pulse have known war and known peace however bodhum and Eden have been at war for five hundred years.

Queen Lightning known by her real name Claire Farron has ruled since fourteen forced to take the throne after death of parents, forced to grow up losing any semblance of childhood.

Lightning announced a tournament where the winner would become her knight her bodyguard her protector, Lightning sat as several warriors from several nations stood before her she stood.

" warriors from various nations I called you here to name one of you my knight".

One warrior stepped forward she was of northern descent." I am Imperatrix Tells Aldercapt Imperial Princess of the Empire of Niflheim and I will fight in honor of my home". Another came forth each revealing their names.

But the last was a shock." by the honor of the Yun clan I Oerba Yun Fang pledge my Spear to fight for you". Many gasped a native pulsian fighting in tournament was quite the shock." you are a native of gran pulse aren't you". Fang nodded.

" yes highness".

Lightning heard the council become angry." queen Farron you cannot possibly let this....savage fight for you!". Lightning glared at the council she knew of their dislike of her but their hate of the natives was disgusting.

" do not speak such hatred I am queen I can easily banish or execute you she fights".

Lightning raises her hand to signal the tournament beginning, the fighters immediately attacked each other, Fang swung her spear with incredible skill like she was born to fight of course the Yun were hunters it was only natural.

The Yun were trained at young age to be hunters and warriors especially with the clan wars that often occurred to see who were the better clan, the Yun often won.

Fang knocks down three opponents quickly, Imperatrix defeated her opponents leaving her and Fang, Imperatrix held her Saber Fang gets into a battle stance and the two struck Fang blocked with the shaft of her spear as Imperatrix's saber collided into it.

Lightning watched as the two fought trading blow for blow blocking and countering each attack, Fang does a overhead strike slamming into the ground where Imperatrix stood earlier who thrusts her blade forward but fang was ready.

Fang dodges and with quick skill knocks the blade out of Imperatrix's hand then kicks her causing her to lose footing falling on her back with the spear at her throat." it seems I lost". Fang offers a hand which Imperatrix takes it and stands." you fought honorably I hope one day we can do so again".

Imperatrix bows and leaves, the people cheered yelling Fang's name Lightning walked up." I am impressed you did well I hereby name you my personal knight". Fang bows giving a Yun salute." I am honored your majesty". Lightning nods and turns to a knight." prepare a room for Her".

" no I couldn't possibly...I am a pulsian a native...a...".

" Savage...I care not in my home all are treated equally native or not I only want to bring such equally to all I want to have the clans to be accepted no longer be hated".

Fang could not find words for how selfless this queen who could have easily tossed here out to execute her be so kind but her eyes spoke volumes what she said was the truth.

" thank you...".

" come I am sure you are hungry and i would like to hear of your clan more and about yourself".

Fang nods her heart was beating fast lightning was smiling like the sun fang wanted to grab her and kiss her but resisted the urge, she follows the queen ready to serve her for many years to come.


	2. The Queen's Knight PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang is inaugurated into the service of Queen Farron of the kingdom of Bodhum and begins her duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already got a fan of this Au just for one chapter! Lol that is awesome so I am going to draw fangrai out slowly.
> 
> Gonna do my best to make these chapters longer than 900 words but can't guarantee anything but I will try with upcoming chapters.

Fang was excited to serve a queen who was apparently very selfless yet strong she wasn't in love with the queen but fang believed that they would be good friends.

For now she was going to dedicate herself in serving the queen as her Shield and knight she was following a veteran knight named Cid Raines who was a cousin to the royal family of Lucis.

" our queen asked that I give you a proper weapon rather than that crude spear no offense of course".

" none taken".

It was the truth Raines was despite his years of service was a kind and honorable man who shared the same values as the queen." ah here we are pick any weapon you wish". Fang nods and saw one that she felt pulled to, it was a spear with blades on both ends.

She grabs it and discovered that the blades folded and the weapon could disconnect to form a tri staff of sorts holding both separate ends that were chained together and could be reattached.

" ah interesting choice kain's Lance is a good choice".

" I....I felt like it called me...".

Raines frowned in confusion." strange...could you be...no...never mind, that weapon was once wielded by Kain Highwind a dragoon of great skill but died long ago". Fang nodded she had heard of the legendary Violet Dragoon as a child.

" legend says his spirit inhabits the lance itself but of course only a legend".

Raines looks as a knight enters." seems I must go it will be good serving our queen besides you". Fang grinned and they salute." indeed". Raines left Fang decided to go to the training ground to get use to the weapon.

* unknown*

" do you have it?".

" yes".

Two figures stood face to face, the large one pulled out a crystal shard." this crystal holds one of them a very powerful one primarch". Primarch Dysley rose from his throne." good now with the great dragon himself at our command nothing can stop me!". Dysley began to laugh sadistically.

The other figure was the fallen knight Garland, he served as a mercenary now though still bore the armor of his former kingdom but now blackened and scarred." be warned primarch the heir of Kain has become queen Farron's knight". Dysley growled hearing her name.

" for seven years she has been a thorn in my side! Helping those savages! The natives are nothing more than murderers but it matters not once I gain what I need it won't matter".

Garland grunted and left, Dysley sits back on his throne." yes once I become an all mighty god nothing will matter". Dysley grinned yes everything was going well.

* Bodhum - Training Grounds*

Fang roared as she strikes another puppet her new lance tearing through it then she twirls around twirling the lance and strikes another. Fang stopped and wiped her brow." dang I like this good weapon". She heard clapping she turns to find Queen Farron.

" i am impressed I would like to see how you do against a real opponent".

" who you have in mind?".

Farron smiled that was when Fang noticed her in ranger clothes." I am going to be your opponent". Lightning unsheathes a beautiful sword fang instantly recognized." that's Excalibur...". Lightning smiled as she held the sword in her hand.

" yes it has been passed down to my family for generations i am it's current wielder".

Fang grins and gets into a stance lightning does as well when a knight came rushing to them." your majesty! Knights of eden are attacking and they have a dragon!". Lightning looks to fang a serious look on her face.

" I am afraid we must postpone our duel".

" your people come first let's go".

It was not long before they made their way to the wall that fang saw the dragon." how the hell did they get bahamut!?". Lightning looks at her." Bahamut!? Are you sure it is him?". Fang nods pointing at the great dragon.

" bahamut is said to be the largest dragon to exist his scales black as night and his flames black as night and this dragon fits that description".

Lightning turns to a knight." pull the knights back tell captain Raines to evacuate the villagers!". The knight bows and leaves fang gripped her lance tight." if what you said is true which I have no doubts then we have already lost". Fang growled.

" no! I will not let that happen!". 

Fang jumps off the wall outside the castle she charges cutting down knights as she makes her way to bahamut." hey big guy!". Bahamut sees her and roars but then stops looking at her strangely.' you...so it is time...'. Fang heard his voice but mouth did not move.

' the heir of Kain and heir of Etro together as prophecized'.

" what are you talking about!?".

Bahamut lowered it's face.' you and lightning are destined for more than what you are now you will learn soon enough but I will not be a slave of these villains no longer!'. Bahamut whips around and in a instance black flames erupted from it's mouth incinerating the enemy knights from eden.

' get on my back child'.

Fang does climbing on like she had done it before and they took to the sky bahamut breathing great black flames on the knights of eden as well as tearing them apart with his massive talons.

Fang felt free felt excitement she had dreamed for years to one day ride a dragon and now she was suddenly she felt pain in her back three arrows stuck in her back she lost grip and fell off the dragon.

Bahamut growled and incinerated the archers and caught Fang midfall the enemy retreated a bahamut landed before the knights of Bodhum." quickly get her to the healers!". Lightning heard Raines yell she walks up to bahamut.' Heir of Etro...I sense...'

" death...i am dying great king of dragons...".

' possessing the power of Etro is a heavy burden I have seen many before you succumb but you have lived longer than most'.

Lightning smiled sadly." Serah....my sister does not know and neither will Fang....". Bahamut looks at her with concern.' she will find out...you two are tied together by fate'. Lightning sighed." shame I won't be here for long..". Lightning looks at bahamut.

' I will be here for both of them...now I must return to my home rule well young queen'.

Bahamut took flight lightning watched the great dragon fly away." I will". Lightning begins her way back into the castle playing bahamut's words over in her head.

She will tell fang and Serah they deserve the truth this time she was not going to sit by while people she cared for suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And plot twist! Excalibur appears in it's Dissidia NT Design Lightning was wearing basically Strider's lotr ranger outfit.
> 
> So bahamut appears with Garland and one of the main villains in this multi one shot arc next will not be in this universe no next will be different.
> 
> Seems I made this longer good thing and I hope to continue that.


	3. The Outpost PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outpost is the town-fortress that sits between the four warring nations of Bodhum and Eden and the pulsian clans.
> 
> Lightning Captain of the Guard and leader of the outpost responds to a order to escort a prisoner to Eden but the prisoner is someone she knows very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Razieltwelve's named Au, And other inspirations.
> 
> Fangrai is fun to write and also little inspired by the currently running show the outpost it looks interesting.

Lightning Farron walked along the wall of the outpost, she did this often being the head of the outpost sometimes to make sure things are secure or just to enjoy the air.

It was the latter in fact her sister Serah who was the primarch of Bodhum had sent a message insisting she took some time off, Lightning smiled her sister had a way with words.

" Captain Farron a message from primarch dysley".

Lightning takes the message and reads.' Captain Farron I have heard of your skill and ask you to escort a prisoner to my home edenhall for judgment I hope you make a wise choice". Lightning sighed she hands the knight back the message.

" Captain knights of Eden are here with said prisoner".

" bring the prisoner to my barracks".

The edenian knights gave lightning know it all glares and smirks." enjoy your prisoner Farron we did our jobs the barbarian will likely be executed though we were given orders to travel with you". Lightning watched them leave she sighed.

" Captain I do not trust them".

" I know but we must do what we do".

Lightning enters her barracks finding the prisoner on a chair head cover it was a woman and appeared to be pulsian. Lightning walks over and takes off the hood." What the hell? Fang?". Oerba Yun Fang was her old childhood friend they separated three years ago.

" hey sunshine been some time huh".

" Yes it has so care to explain".

Fang looks her up and down a smirk on face." so you still a knight and captain at that....I guess amodar retired...". Lightning nodded, she knew fang saw amodar like a father figure." yes...". Fang hummed she closed her eyes.

" where to begin.....I was out hunting when those edenians just came out of nowhere and used dirty tactics to take me down next thing I knew I blacked out".

" sleep spell? But that is forbidden unless orders say otherwise".

" well after that I woke and found myself coming here".

Lightning was very suspicious of the edenian knights they must know that entering Yun clan territory was prohibited her sister Serah made it a law and it was within Bodhum's territory.

" I know it makes no sense they basically invaded your land".

Lightning nods but she could not do anything." Fang I promise once we get to Eden I will find a way to help you not only as a knight but as your friend". Fang solemnly nods, she was scared it showed but she knew fang was fighting it.

" I know....if......Vanille....".

" I know....I will try my best".

Lightning rested a hand on fang's bound ones then walked to the door and calls in a knight." make sure she gets a clean room and make sure the edenian knights do not know". The knight nods, lightning was not going to trust fang to them.

" Light...thank you".

" what are friends for".

* next day*

Lightning brushed her horse then climbed on she looks to three of her knights and nodded then to the edenians she glared at them with suspicion then to fang who was on a horse of her own.

At least they let her do that much, soon they rode off towards Eden Lightning had been there a couple times with her father but after he died during a raid she never returned.

Her mother had been the primarch but she died of an unknown illness lightning refused to be the next primarch of Bodhum so she supported Serah once she became the current one, lightning was happy Serah was a good ruler.

They decided to make camp the edenian knights made theirs further away fang was with lightning's group at their camp sitting around the fire and ate some rations eventually they went to sleep.

Next morning something felt wrong Lightning quickly dressed into her traveling clothes and grabbed her Sword(she wears lotr ranger clothes and uses strider sword). Lightning steps out and finds the edenian knights camp oddly silent.

Lightning gripped her sword tight then like a viper she blocks a sword then kicks the Eden knight." figures". The knight grins." primarch dysley was very specific we were to kill you and blame the savage". Lightning heard fighting nearby and knew her knights were engaged in battle.

" Sorry but not today".

" oh he figured so if you did we were to kill both of you besides better that way makes our primarch's plans easier".

Lightning blocks another strike but the knight too arrogant was caught off guard and she cuts off his hand he falls to knees clutching his severed hand, it was quick as the edenians fell. Lightning kicks the remaining one." what is dysley planning answer or the so called savage has her way!". Fang cracks her knuckles for empathis 

" it won't matter! You will fall!".

Lightning growled and punches him." answer me!". The knight spits in her face lightning wipes her face, Fang walks up and grabs his good arm and twists it painfully." I would tell her buddy cause what I will do to you will be a mercy than what she will do to you". The knight paled lightning glared.

" alright! He plans to eradicate all the clans by attacking villages and blaming them to cause a war! But you will never stop him it has already begun!".

He started laughing and knew no more as lightning cuts off his head in anger, Fang looked very concerned." Light....". Lightning walks up to her knights." go and warn primarch Serah and gather the others go!". They salute her and ride off.

" come on we are going to Oerba we got a war to stop".

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wipes sweats from brow* man that was exhausting so as you can tell this is more medieval fantasy.
> 
> I might throw in a twist that lightning has like valkyrie like powers and fang is like the embodiment of ragnarok or possesses it's power.
> 
> I hope you enjoy


	4. The Outpost PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Fang arrive in one of the villages of the Yun clan and learn of a prophecy and dysley's true plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of the Au takes liberties from various medieval fantasy stories like dragon age series, lord of the rings.
> 
> It also takes some from the witcher, FFXIV so yeah gunblades are in this, the current show the outpost as well as Razieltwelve's ffxiii Au the outpost.
> 
> This is slowburn Fangrai so by like part three or four of each multi one shot will have them get together but not yet reason is cause I always got them together immediately upon meeting or already together in my stories.
> 
> I want to change things up abit.

Lightning and Fang set out after resting another night and had made their way to the province of Oerba-Bodhum, Lightning planned to get any villages in the outskirts evacuated.

Fang was very adamant too she wanted to save her people Lightning could relate she wanted to do everything in her power as captain of the guard and leader of the knights of Bodhum to save the people.

They arrived in a village and tied their horses." ah Young Farron and Yun Fang it has been too long". Fang and the pulsian grabbed each other's forearm." same to you...is the shaman here we need to speak to him". The shaman of the village was also thr chieftain.

" this way".

They followed the warrior his name was Gadot he was not a Yun but he was a capable warrior in his own right, they entered the shamans home and Gadot left." I know why you are here". Lightning and Fang sat.

" do you know dysley's intentions?".

" he seeks to awaken the beast of destruction".

Fang went pale this was not happening." no....". The shaman looks at her Lightning saw fear in Fang's eyes." I am afraid it is true Yun Fang". The shaman looks to lightning then." but there is hope....you and four others are destined to stop this evil but you will go through many trials". 

" what do you mean?".

" She has chosen you Young Farron you and Fang and the other four".

Lightning did not know who she was who was this woman he spoke of." I do not understand". The shaman nodded understanding her confusion." Etro the goddess of death she has chosen you six to save the world". Lightning knew of said goddess.

In fact Etro was who bodhum and the native pulsians worshipped." tell me how did you get that mark on your hand". Lightning never told anyone of her birthmark." I was born with that birthmark". The shaman shook his head.

Lightning began to piece it together, it made sense her enhanced abilities both physical and mental." you were chosen at birth Farron you Fang and four others". Lightning was in shocked silence Fang looked at her in concern.

" I understand it is hard to believe but it is true, Ragnarok must not be freed from it's prison or history will repeat itself".

" no! Does he have any idea what will happen!".

Fang's anger was understandable, Dysley could not control such a beast why free it." Fang....we will stop him and it". Fang stood and stormed away, Lightning stood bows and follows after fang.

" Fang"

" No! Don't you understand we can't beat ragnarok! My ancestors tried and failed so they had no choice to seal it!".

Lightning slaps fang." enough! Why would Etro choose us if we can't destroy it! Obviously Etro knows we can". Fang looked away Lightning sighed and crossed arms over chest." look I know you fang and you never back down from a challenge". Fang looks at her.

" yeah I Don't....it's just...Ragnarok nearly destroyed all the clans, the faultwarrens are a big example".

" Then we won't let history repeat itself we do our best to make sure that it does not happen again".

Fang sighed but smiled." when did you get wise". Lightning shrugged." I guess Serah rubbed off on me come on i am hungry and tired". Fang nods and the two head to get some food and rest.

* unknown*

" it is beginning....the chosen..."

" I see good...destruction is coming and only they can stop it....my chosen....I only wish that this burden was not put on you but i had no choice I hope you can forgive me...".

Etro closed her eyes, Dysley was going to destroy everything the mortals built Etro did what she had to to save the world." they will succeed I have faith". She turns to Ramuh one if the elder gods." I know...I must have faith too". Ramuh nods leaning on his staff.

Though old in appearance he was very powerful, Ramuh knew Etro was doing all she could and he was going to do his part as well no matter what the mortals must survive.

* Edenhall*

Dysley screamed in rage.

" how! How dare she interfere!".

Dysley was angry Etro had gotten involved she had always been involved." even before they were chosen she stood in my way!". Dysley blasts a wall with magic.

" I spent years serving her! And she tosses me aside because of these fools! Fine then so be it once ragnarok is awake and i gain control of the beast I will destroy her precious chosen first!".

Dysley grins evilly." yes...all will be over". His laugh echoed through the halls.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries the story will get back to being in the outpost just getting this series set up.
> 
> I am going to take a long break from writing chapters to this and other stories why? I am pooped and need a break been writing non stop since I first started on here.
> 
> Next time i might go back to the queen's knight chapters will see


	5. Tears of a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Betrayer Bhunivelze has been destroyed and Cocoon begins to rebuild as the mortal below do as well.
> 
> The Goddess Lightning recovers and prepares to face her punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my god Au where many FF characters are gods.
> 
> I have some news I will be on a long hiatus my mom myself and siblings are moving to North Carolina.
> 
> I do not know how long I will be on hiatus it will be from September hopeful till October but I cannot guarantee anything.
> 
> So I am apologizing ahead of time for when I go off grid temporarily

The High Father was dead the betrayer Bhunivelze was no more, it was hard to imagine that the very being had manipulated the events that had occured throughout history of mortals and gods.

But there was one undeniable fact she let him Lightning had trusted him and it coated her the one person she loved more than anything her sister Serah who died a mortal a life she had chosen willingly.

" The high mother wishes to see you" 

Lightning nods she closes her eyes it was time she turns and heads into Etro's throne room there the high mother and goddess sat." High mother I am ready for judgment of my crimes". Lightning knelt hand over heart.

" and why child would I punish you?".

" I have committed acts against you and the mortals and should be punished accordingly".

Etro began laughing Lightning looks at her confused." My beloved daughter of my own flesh and blood my goddess of thunder sword of the heavens you never change". Etro stood and walks up to her.

Lightning just stood there and became shock when Etro takes her face and rests it against her." you have suffer much my child but you are free". Lightning had no words and broke tears streaming down her face.

Etro held her letting her cry letting let all the pain she had held out Lightning clutched her robe then after awhile pulls away. Etro wiped a tear away." us gods are not perfect bhunivelze believed otherwise he tried to change what could not".

Lightning stared at the high mother her mother." thank you high mother.....". She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted." I know my daughter now go be with your friends and loved ones". Lightning leaves she had one important thing to do.

* unknown location*

Lightning stood in front of a grave it rested behind the village of bodhum where serah had lived the rest of her life, lightning kneels and places pink roses next to the grave.

" if.....if only i were stronger...if only...".

Lightning fought back the tears when she felt arms around her she knew it was Fang."......Serah....I'm so sorry....". Lightning the second time broke falling to her knees and grasps Fang's arms as she just broke down.

Fang just held her from behind she could not imagine feeling this if something happened to Vanille true she was born mortal but fang treated her like a sister.

Lightning stopped Fang lets go and steps back as Lightning stood lightning closed her eyes for a moment then raised her hand and it began to storm, in the village they looked up." mommy why is it storming there".

" legends say a goddess chose to become mortal and the great goddess lightning weeps for her every hundred years".

Lightning heard them from the graveyard and opened her eyes burning with renew strength and hope she waves her hand to right her sword materializing in hand." no more tears I Lightning decree that those who threaten the mortals and gods be they other gods or mortal be punished!". Fang smirked.

" I also decree that any who desecrate this village she also suffer my wrath!".

Lightning swung her blade and struck down trees revealing assassins she glares at them." run". They turned and ran, Lightning closed her eyes again she was free now all the burdens the pain had been washed away.

Lightning turns to Fang the two nodded and vanished returning to Cocoon, unknown to them a little girl of ten with pink hair had witnessed it all and looked up in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter I just wanted to do something short but who could that little girl be? Hmmmm
> 
> Hint she is related to serah or more specific is serah reborn yep so there will be more chapters involving this universe in this collection.


	6. Rest and Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning, Noel, And Serah stopped Caius and returned to 3 AF but Lightning having spent years as Etro's Champion she has a hard time settling in a normal life.
> 
> To make things Worse a certain pulsian freed from crystal sleep during Serah's journey does not help matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I have been thinking of doing since last night.
> 
> This is set in a Au where lightning returns does not happen however it will be mentioned example lightning will mention that very future if Caius had not been defeated.
> 
> So enjoy

Date: 3 AF - Three years after Fall  
Location: Neo Oerba

Lightning sighed ever since coming back in and to the original timeline three years after fall she has been out of sorts she could not adjust to life here good side about four months ago Fang and Vanille woke.

Not only that thousands and thousands of people had survived the fall and now rumors that there could be more pulse survivors but still Lightning had been fighting for five hundred years she was use to it.

" come on you won't be use to anyone....you are finally back with Serah...".

But still nothing so Lightning came here to Oerba now Neo Oerba it was now inhabited again unfortunately Fang was there too not that she minded but the feelings she had for the wild woman still was there.

Love lightning only felt that once and it was love for her sister Serah but this form of love was romantic and Lightning hated it hated feeling weak but what she could only do was try to remain uninterested.

" sunshine shouldn't you be out and enjoying the day come on it will do good after being cooped up in Valhalla for so long".

" you know as well as I Fang that it is impossible you of all know this".

Yet Fang and Vanille easily adjusted to life on pulse lightning yet couldn't." yeah I was asleep for five hundred years and another on top you been awake for five hundred years in a place that time never moved". Lightning slumped in her chair.

" Fang....I am frightened...I tried to adjust but...I can't you don't know what I saw what each timeline was what each future ended especially...".

Fang frowned concerned for her pink haired friend though she saw her more than just that but was waiting even if said soldier did not return the feelings." come to my place I have an idea of how I can get you to at least relax". Lightning looks at her and nods.

" okay I will be there".

Fang left lightning leans back closing her eyes that was when she decided to confess her feelings to Fang and prepared for the rejection that would likely come.

* later*

Lightning arrived to the same exact house that they had stayed in three years ago it was away from civilization she took a breath when the curtain like door slid open revealing Fang." come in". Lightning enters and was shocked at how neat and clean it was.

Lightning saw how it was more tribal even the bed was now a large soft comfortable set of blankets with pillows and bedding on top. Lightning saw Fang's lance on display the red lacquered weapon shining in the twilight light.

" fang before anything I...I need to tell you something....Etro this is hard...I love you I can't get you out of my head and it's driving me insane!!".

Fang was eerily silent lightning sighed she knew this was pointless." this was stupid I will leave you alone". Lightning walks past only to be grabbed and have fang kissed her passionately lightning felt her eyes flutter shut kissing back a single tear slid down her face.

" hey...it's okay Light you don't need to be strong anymore just be yourself let go".

Lightning kissed her then steps back undressing now completely naked before fang who gently grabs her and lays her on bed Fang had at some point got completely naked." just relax and i promise you will feel much better".

* next day*

Lightning opened her eyes finding herself in Fang's arms both still naked partially covered by the sheets Fang had not been kidding about feeling better and relaxed, lightning was brought to five orgasms in an hour.

Of course she repaid the favor by giving fang the same of course both gave each other one more at the same time Lightning lays her head back against fang hearing her heart she hears fang." feel better Sunshine". Lightning hummed she felt human again.

" tell me Light....what did you see".

Lightning stiffened and sits up covering her nude form and turns away." ....light you can tell me if you want". Light took a breath looking out." Chaos broke lose Caius succeeded and the world was consumed by it....and....Serah she...". Fang saw her shoulder bobbing saw her shaking.

Only one thing frightened Lightning and it was losing Serah, Fang had seen small hints but this was the first break down lightning had Fang gently turns her." Light....Serah is here...the world is here still". Fang wanted her to know that." fang....I can't......I can't lose her....". Fang kisses her gently wiping her tears.

" that future will not happen you prevented it from happening Serah is strong she learned fork the best besides this is about you not her it is time to stop being lightning the soldier the warrior goddess".

Lightning leans and rests against fang feeling fang hold her, she closed her eyes." Claire....Claire is my real name...". Fang smiled looking at lightning." Claire..,,beautiful name for a beautiful person". Lightning remained in Fang's arms for the first time she was Claire again.

Serah silently snuck away after seeing the display smiling, she not only had Snow back but she had her sister back as well Serah headed back to Neo Bodhum happy for lightning and happy to have her sister home.

Lightning had seen Serah watching but just remained silent, She closed her eyes laying on Fang both still tired from last night she smiled envisioning a bright future one where no more fighting no more war with her sister, Fang and her newfound family.

Lightning was home and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way until she can no longer can fight lightning it flashes bright it can destroy but also protect she was lightning she was the protector.

A new future was about to begin a new generation were ready to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot end note. 
> 
> So I mentioned lightning returns that never happens. I wanted lightning to feel human she has fought for so long that i felt she needed to be such again.
> 
> I will continue this of course I am just in inspiration funk right now


	7. The Queen's Knight PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple months have passed since the assault on Bodhum Fang had recovered but upon returning to duty she learns a shocking truth of the queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to this universe heads up I am not continuing the outpost chapters cause I have a actual story of such called Crimson Blitz.
> 
> In this I did a timeskip and Fangrai is gonna be established here

It had been a interesting yet peaceful couple months Fang continued her duties as the queen's knight and been also her friend but Fang now saw her more than that.

It only been a couple months or so but during that her feelings for the queen just suddenly appeared but Fang knew it could never be Lightning was a queen she was royalty while she was a commoner a native of pulse.

Fang sighed these intimate feelings were going to be the death of her she tried to keep them locked away but to no avail." Damnit". Fang had to do something and it seemed that confessing was the solution." Fang is something wrong?". Fang was brought back to reality by said queen.

" no just thinking.....actually...I have feelings for this person and i Don't want to ruin our friendship".

Lightning hummed." tell that person and if rejected but stay friends then move on". Fang thought a moment." what about you? Anyone you have intimate feelings for?". Lightning was silent for a moment before she spoke.

" I do not...I am queen and I do not have time...not much time...".

Fang looked at her confused what did she mean by not much time lightning sounded sad." light it's you....I can't explain it but... For the last couple months I have had feelings for you and I can't get you out of my head". Lightning looks at her as if she had expected this.

" I see...I am sorry fang but even if I felt the same it cannot be".

" why may I ask?".

" it's complicated...fang it would be hard to explain for now I think we both should rest".

Fang nods and they left to their rooms, Fang tried but could not sleep so she decided to walk the castle as she turned a corner she heard the queen and her sister." Claire....I Don't care you are here that's all that matters". Fang leaned next to door.

" Serah.....I am dying....yet you...".

" your my sister you had reasons not to tell me, possessing Etro's power is a heavy burden but I do not care you being here right now is all I care about".

Fang was shocked she felt betrayed felt used she turned and returns to her room. The next few days she avoided the queen as much as she can, Lightning was confused by fang's actions she wondered if Fang was homesick.

Lightning watched fang and decided to get some answers." Fang is there a problem you have been very avoiding as of late". Fang gives her a glare." I am fine your highness". Lightning frowns not understand her hostility.

" look Fang about a couple nights ago".

" why didn't you tell me why didn't you tell me you were dying!!?? Clearly I was wrong about you nothing but a selfish viper!".

Lightning punches her hard." you know nothing! I had to sacrifice everything to protect my home my sister! I was only fourteen I had no choice so do not speak to me in such way!". Fang loved her but lightning loved her and fang thinking she was selfish hurt.

Lightning had it and rams her lips into fang's in a fierce passionate kiss fang's eyes wide but closed them melting into the kiss both separated breathless." ....yes...I am dying but Serah....she told me to live in the moment even if I end up dying tomorrow or days from now". Lightning stepped back.

" i.......Light.....".

" Fang will you stand at my side not just my knight but more than that?".

Fang kisses her." of course I swore an oath I swore to protect you with my life". Lightning nods and stands straight." good cause Estheim asked me to marry him so better be prepared to defend your position". Fang gaped as lightning walked away.

" oh hell no! That punk is not!".

Lightning just laughed with a fuming fang behind her." no he is really not and no he did not". Fang for the second time was shocked." you sly woman! I might have to punish you". Lightning looks at her a smirk.

" how bout this if you beat me in a spar you can do what you want to me tonight but if I win you will have to never touch me for three weeks".

" you are on!".

" Don't disappoint me then".

" oh I will show you I will have you screaming my name many times tonight!".

It was not long and Fang kept her promise the whole night she brought lightning through many orgasms and vice versa fang wondered if lightning allowed her to win to allow this but fang didn't care she was now with the woman she loves and she was going to do what she swore.

She was going to protect her with her life and her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and needed to update this so this chapter was created.
> 
> So Fangrai again if you are interested go read crimson blitz the story that the outpost chapters on here inspired me to create.


	8. The Queen's Knight PT. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning's life hangs on a thread as she begins to succumb to her gift, Fang makes a decision and confronts the goddess of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting lot of feedback and i appreciate it so for ya Famgraiers I give you a new chapter!
> 
> If you are worried light will die just read for the twist at end of this and yes this is short I do not care sue me.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Bodhum Castle

 

It had happened without warning Lightning just collapsed upon finding her she was deathly pale it meant only one thing she was going to die soon and Fang felt powerless.

She knew it would come but it did not stop her from being frightened and angry Fang was brutally beating a training dummy with her Spear it was not even recognizable anymore.

" Fang?".

Fang turned to find Serah." oh...lady Serah did not see you enter". Serah rolled her eyes." please none of that...are you okay". Fang looked away." no I am not but what can I do nothing". Serah sat and patted the spot next to her, fang sat.

" My sister chose this...she wanted to protect her home....to protect me I am scared but Claire ever since meeting you she has been smiling more been little more happy".

" yet she is dying and I cannot stop it".

" Claire....she is frightened too frightened of leaving me but I have snow and I will be okay but she has been alone for years".

Fang looked down." Fang she loves you and always will even when she is gone just remember that". Serah stood and left the training grounds, Fang looks up and she growled.

" No! I won't let it happen! You hear me! You call yourself Benevolent yet when the chance comes you rip away their futures! Etro face me coward!".

A flash of light caused Fang to cover her eyes then fang lowered her hand to find the goddess herself before her." child...I understand your pain...but it was her choice and hers alone". Fang growled.

" Bullshit!".

Etro looked at her." you love her I see it and she loves you, I accept that and hate from the world there are those who have abandoned me and those who kill in my name". Fang looked at her glaring.

" you gave her it you can and will take it back!".

" Do not threaten me! I may be a loving kind goddess but continue to threaten me and I will show you why I am death itself!".

" Fine I will kill you and maybe that will free Lightning!".

Fang twirled her spear into a fighting stance, Etro stood there unmoving Fang charged only to be blasted back by Magic but charged again her weapon hitting a magic barrier.

Fang continued to attack it with all her rage tears spilling forth, she had lost so much she did not want to lose her Fang just fell to her knees slumping in defeat.

" I....I can't....not without her...".

Etro knelt and touched fang's face." I never said she would die fang I never said she would leave this world". Fang looked at her in confusion." what do you mean?". Etro stood.

" there is more than just human tyrants in this world there are also fallen gods and goddesses Lightning is to be my champion this is a test to see if she has that will that strength and she has shown me that conviction that love".

" you mean....".

" Yes she knows not but you can tell her you all are my children I love you all and I will no longer stand by and watch you suffer because of my mistakes Oerba Yun Fang I Etro the Goddess of Death and Life hereby name you one of my champions".

Fang bowed Etro placed her hand on fang's head a light enveloped her briefly then faded." rise and go to her child". Fang nods and leaves she stops and looks back but Etro was gone.

Fang quickly runs to Lightning's chambers but stops as she hears through the door commotion." Serah I am fine....will you stop it! Ow!". Fang suppressed a laugh." you had Fang worried Claire! You should be ashamed!". 

" Ow! Damnit I should have you banished!".

" no you won't cause you love me!".

Fang shook her head so Serah could be mean guess that does run in the family." Serah you are horrible but yes I love you too". Fang decided to wait and let the sisters spend time together she begins heading to her room a smile on her face.

Whatever would come she was ready for it she made a promise to herself and lightning she was not going to break it she was not going down without a fight.


	9. Multiple Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning looks back on her various lives since defeating bhunivelze and her curse to live never to die.
> 
> Her life as the goddess of death and her many reincarnations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a recent fic involving Ashe x Lightning my rarepair I ship.
> 
> This shows light's many rebirths in different ff universes.

' you may have won! But you will continuously watch your friends die and be reborn!'.

' then I will too! Even if I must be the goddess of death!'.

Lightning did not even now regret her decision to be reborn in different worlds with her family, she would continue to fight her fate, Many worlds they were reborn in aiding heroes in it.

The first was against a fallen knight named Garland in Cornelia and chaos god of discord after going back in time, there lightning and her friends were reborn and fought with the four heroes.

In fact those four were her, snow, hope, and Vanilla, fang ironically became Bahamut in that world.

After they died of old age and reborn in another world where it was similar to their own, a mad emperor named Mateus tried to control all and become king of hell or something.

Third rebirth was in a place called Earth similar to the second world but instead of an mad emperor they aided a man named Cecil against a mad lunarian named zeromus.

Fourth time they fought a evil sentient tree named Exdeath alongside a group called the warriors of dawn, Bartz reminded lightning of snow abit.

Fifth time was in a world where Beings called espers once lived amongst humans until the gestahlian empire captured them or annihilated them.

One was a half human half espers named Terra and with her met several allies to fight the empire and a insane man named kefka who became a god of magic and nearly destroyed mankind.

Sixth time she and her friends ended up on Gaia and aided in stopping a man named Sephiroth though likely they do not remember them like the other worlds.

Seventh was a place a god named hyne was worshiped and aided a man who reminded lightning of herself her old self he even wielded a gunblade and they stopped a sorceress named Ultimecia.

Eighth time was in a world called Spira, aiding a young female summoned and her guardians in defeating a being called Sin of course finding out that the god yevon was the real evil.

Ninth time was in a world similar to pulse on a continent called Oriense, where Three gods tried to open etro's gate though one named Arecia was benevolent than the others.

Tenth and eleventh time was ivalice this world lightning enjoyed a lot Ashe was similar to herself and fang would do anything to save her home and world even fighting against gods.

Lightning became close to her become her knight, No romantic feelings it was more sisterly she felt towards Ashe, eventually they succeeded in saving world.

Then reborn in same world but hundreds of years later during a war against the same espers that aided them now called the Lucavi and in the war of the lions.

Twelfth time was in a world called Eos which was similar to Ivalice, Gaia and the world of balance and ruin, but more modern they too since worshiped Etro and a goddess known ada Eos and being called Astrals.

Lightning became good friends with prince noctis and his love Lunafreya the oracle cause she was there the two survived their fates to die to save the world and lived happy lives.

But this was not the last time they would be reborn, next was in a fused world in a war between cosmos and chaos light was the only one from her world to serve cosmos alongside allies of past however she retained all memories.

She acted like she did not eventually she formed close bonds with them again and died only to be reborn in another cycle where she faced Dysley once more but defeated him.

Then again but this time all remembered except Noctis there was another world she was reborn in her and her friends called Hydaelen so yshtola remembered her.

They sided with neither materia nor spiritus but now and again fought side by side against the others.

Lightning and friends now were in new world which was a reborn pulse, but through all these rebirths all these lives lightning and fang still ended up together as if they were always meant to fall in love.

Lightning sat on porch of her home in Oerba unlike the original pulse this one and this cocoon had no l'cie and the fal'cie were just machines so Dysley was not a fal'cie but human but still malevolent.

Also Fang's people were all alive Lightning closed her eyes they had saved the world again but now they could finally die and remain dead, lightning enjoyed those worlds but she was tired and it was time to end it.

" still hard to imagine that we are here".

" yeah......".

" Light?".

Lightning looks to fang a soft smile." we are home....it has been a long jourmey". Fang nodded." yes no more reincarnating though gonna miss being reborn in other worlds it was fun". Lightning and looks up at sky.

" yes....everything is perfect now".

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but that was my plan I just wanted to do something quick also been awhile since I updated this.
> 
> Also in a week or two is when ffxiii was first release in Japan and anniversary of ff series so this is more or less a anniversary chapter.


	10. The Queen's Knight PT. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some weeks to couple months lightning and fang are now married they go to the outpost and discover somethings that will exellate the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter cause original version my phone decided to erase...ugh..
> 
> So I had to remake this chapter, oh Fang gains a new costume that some may be familiar with it is human jade's outfit from MK 11 but instead of green it is in fang's colors.
> 
> Lightning has two outfits one her lotr aragorn inspired ranger outfit and a mix of XingCai's and Wang Yuanji's knight dlc outfits.
> 
> Serah has a similar outfit to Sun ShangXiang's Knight DLC outfit.
> 
> Lightning's gunblade in this is a medieval ffxiv version of her ffxiii-2 gunblade.

Date: unknown  
Location: Outpost

 

Fang adjusted her new outfit it fit her nicely it had been custom made by Bodhum's best seamstresses, it was like an assassin outfit but with pulsian design in mind as well.

She had the hood down, Fang was the first to wake after a passionate night with her queen, lover and wife Lightning Farron for the last few weeks lightning had made great strides to make Fang's people feel welcomed.

But as of late the Knights of Eden have been causing trouble but one thing that she heard was a couple pulsian villages were attacked and utterly destroyed only few survived, luckily it was not oerba but the attacks shared similar tactics to eden and Taejin tactics.

Fang was very frightened for her people but Lightning reassured her that she would do everything in her power to keep their homes safe, Fang felt more in love with Lightning than before.

" morning Lady Yun Fang".

" morning Captain Alistor....any news..".

Captain Kurtis Alistor had long served the nations of Pulse, he was the leader of the Palamecian Guard and a very honorable man." I am afraid not...". Fang sighed She felt powerless she was a Yun a huntress yet no matter what she did it seemed she could not stop stuff.

" however there is one thing that may interest you..Eden is known for it's advanced technology they have been excavating crystals what they are using them for is a mystery not only that reports that warriors of the Taejin have been aiding them".

Fang growled, the taejins have always thought they were the gods chosen, Bodhum used crystal powered items and weapons, magic arrows and much more, Lightning used a gunblade powered by crystal magic.

Speaking of Lightning, Said woman came out wearing her traveling clothes her gunblade folded in a holster back of her waist-hips, her outfit had no pants it was a skirt that split down her legs both sides while one part in middle remained, she wore a sleeveless tunic with a long cape that draped over left shoulder front and back(think her lr outfit but more medieval).

" I heard...thank you Captain Alistor".

Fang smiled." had a nice nap sunshine". Lightning smiled back, it did not take long before they kissed." mmm...now that is a way to say good morning". Lightning rolled her eyes but smiled." come let us get food". Fang nodded and followed her they got some food and returned to Their home.

It was made for that purpose Lightning had commissioned it to be made for Fang and Her she wanted it as close to a traditional pulsian home as possible, she also commissioned one to be made in Bodhum away from the city near the sea.

They finished their food when Edenian Knights burst through the gates like they owned the place, Lightning stood before them." Stand Aside woman or we will force you". Lightning did not budge, She glared at them.

" this is not your lands, I thought Primarch's Dysley was much wiser than that".

" Well Queen Farron what a surprise".

Lightning's hand hovered near handle of gunblade." you will turn and leave this outpost as per treaty". The knight captain laughed." we do not serve you nor you savage whore". Lightning stops Fang from charging the knights, Lightning steps forward." you will fight me". 

" and what do we get out of it".

" I win you will leave and never return but you win....I will offer myself to you".

The knight captain grins." deal best be prepared I will make you submit to the point you will enjoy being fucked every night you will no longer desire no other person". He unsheathes his sword, Lightning pulls out her gunblade unfolding it.

" shall we?".

The knight charged but lightning easily blocked his strike and kicks him, he growls and attacks again Lightning was quick to dodge and strikes him with only cutting his cheek.

" are you even trying I am not even going all out".

Unknown to her he had secretly pulled out a vial of what looked like poison and coated his blade with it, Lightning readied to continue, the knight stood and suddenly threw a vial which exploded blinding everyone except fang who had covered her eyes earlier.

The knight charged raising his blade, Lightning tried to see but her vision stung when a figure moved in front of her and heard the knight gasp in pain." how....you...". Lightning looks and sees fang standing before her spear impaled in the knight.

" next time you try a tactic like that do a better job keeping it secret!". 

Lightning watched as life faded from his eyes and fell dead as Fang removed her spear, Fang walked up and touched her." I'm fine...thank you fang". They kissed Fang then turns to the other knights rage in her eyes her teeth bared.

" Don't come closer!".

Fang was then stopped by Lightning who shook her head." leave now or end up like your captain". Lightning pointed to their dead leader, they turned and ran, Fang leaned her forehead against hers." ....thank you". Lightning stepped back.

" Captain Alistor rid of his body, we need not let the people see this...Fang come with me..". 

The two returned to their home, fang was then grabbed roughly and kissed roughly." light..". Lightning silenced her with another kiss." no...I know you did what you had to do...". Fang closed her eyes." Light...ever since...ever since I first met you...I just...". Fang steps away.

" I just want to protect you...to love you....I know the Goddess chose us.....it's just....when I saw you and Serah....I wanted you to have a normal life...with your sister...".

" Fang I chose this life to give Serah the life she has now and I would do it again in a heartbeat, I married you not cause of my status or what you are but cause of who you are cause I love you".

Lightning comes up and kisses her." and I am gonna show you just how much I do". Fang rams her lips into hers and the two fell onto the bed.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part five left in cliffhanger? Should I do a smut one next or no? Leaning towards former we need more fangrai smut anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Imperatrix Tellus Aldercapt Belongs to Saber007 my way of honoring and thanking for the inspiration I got to do my own imperial princess oc.
> 
> Fang does not have her signature spear yet in this i might do a part two of this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
